


statement

by thesmpsimp



Category: No Fandom
Genre: No character, just saying shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmpsimp/pseuds/thesmpsimp
Summary: just explaining some things, yunno?
Kudos: 1





	statement

I will post other things and if things are deleted, I'm uncomfortable leaving them up. Just be aware that everything I post is what _I_ have written, and if I don't want it up for whatever reason I can take it down. Anyways, no promises my writing will get better or worse, but have a great day.


End file.
